Bloody blossom
by Sasunaru4eves
Summary: When Sakura is tracked down by the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, what will she do when you tells her that she's a vampire queen with great powers? Will enemies arise? Will she really rule the entire race of vampires? Will she learn to control her powers, or will she hurt her new friends or even worse kill them? Sakura needs to get a hold her powers fast when foes appear. Sasusaku AU


Sakura strode down the sidewalks of Konoha, admiring the sun that shone down on her face and the rest of her village. It was a normal day, she followed her normal routine and got her normal (3 full hours!) amount of sleep as usual. Nothing was amiss, just as she liked it.

Finally she came to a stop after five minutes of walking and pulled open the door to the hospital. Checking herself in, she threw on her white doctors jacket as per usual. Her assistant came rushing to her right away with a white styrofoam cup, she could smell the black coffee beans from where she was, with her weirdly accurate sense of smell.

"Here you go!" The red head chirped happily, Sakura didn't fail to notice the bounce in her assistants' step, and smirked ever so slightly.

"Why are you so happy, Karin?" She asked skeptically.

Karin's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before rolling her eyes.

"Can't keep anything from you can I?" She mumbled partly to herself, it was more of a statement that a question.

"You can tell me later." She told her before hurrying to her office, Karin on heels. "Tell me my workload for the day for now." She ordered lightly.

Karin's slight annoyance now gone, she gave her, her schedule for the day.

The pinkette laid back in the comfortable chair in her office, that last operation had really taken it out of her and for some reason her back was really irritating her. As the day went on, it went from a dull throb to jolts of pain every now and then. Then it just went numb all of a sudden. Honestly it was pissing her the hell off that she couldn't figure out what it was, although she was leaning toward it probably being the way she slept the other night.

She hadn't really had enough time during her busy schedule to check it out properly. Stretching out as she stood up, earning herself a few satisfying pops, she lazily made her way towards the body length mirror hanging at the opposite end of her office. She shrugged off the white coat, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. Turning herself around to see her back in the mirror, she lifted up the back of her shirt up to the middle of her back, where her rather large star shaped birthmark stood out prominently from the rest of her unusually pale skin.

Her brows furrowed in confusion realizing that it was her birthmark that had been causing her pain throughout the day. The pinkette decided to prod at it, her finger poked at it carefully. Strangely enough it seemed to give off a luminescent green glow around the contours of it.

Her eyes widened as wide as dinner plates, this obviously wasn't normal. It practically screamed CREEPY. Her office door swung open and she lowered her shirt faster than the human eye could see. Was she always this fast?

Sakura whipped her head around to glare at the intruder who didn't even think to knock. She inwardly scoffed, rude. She expected it go be her assistant seeing as she was the only one who occasionally did that, but her eyes came into contact with dark obsidian ones instead of Karin's light red ones. Scarily enough she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. As if she'd been subconsciously expecting it. She let her eyes roam the intruder, he had a black fitting t-shirt on, giving away his obvious muscular build. His hair was sticking up like a chickens ass, which she would have laughed at if it weren't for the circumstances she was in.

Who the hell was he?

Snapping back to his face, she scowled at his emotionless mask. She didn't like not being able to read people. She could predict what they'd do very easily when they allowed their emotions to pour onto their face.

"Come with me." He spoke abruptly, his velvety voice almost made her inwardly swoon. She was tempted to go with him, but her common sense was kind of screaming at her to NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM.

"Who are you?" She asked, disregarding is previous order.

He seemed to become slightly annoyed with her. She'd only asked a simple question! Quiet the reasonable one too.

"That's none of your concern. Now come with me willingly or I'll have to force you."

"What do you mean by force! I won't be going anywhere with you!" She shouted, enraged. How dare he come into HER office and force her to come with him! For all she knew he was some psycho cereal killer.

Panic swelled up in her chest, he was big and she was small, there wasn't a very good chance for her winning in a fight. For her small build she knew how to fight, that was for sure. This guy meant business though, and she was sure he wasn't going to let her slip by either. He took a step closer to her and suddenly a searing pain went through her back shocking her at the birthmark.

Her mouth was agape in pain as her back arched in a feline manner. She could see out of the corner of her eye, that he was panicked by what had just happened. He rushed over to the pinkette, but with each step he took, the pain became greater.

"Stop." She barley gasped out through the pain. Her vision was started to blur as little white specks clouded her vision.

"Sorry." His voice held pity, a change from his earlier tone. The pain didn't stop at that, with each and every rushed step he took, she was weekend by the pain until her legs could be longer keep her up, but he was already there. Her eyes caught his hand as it flew to her back to hold her up and the other swipe to hit her pressure point, she'd almost seen it coming.

Before her eyelids could droop and she could fall unconscious, she managed to speak.

"Who- a-are you..?" She rasped out.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Her eyes lids opened lazily, she rubbed her eyes to rid the haziness. Sitting up she looked around the room she was in. It was white the room, and the right wall was completely made up of windows. The bed she lay in was white as well, several pillows lay scattered around her and she felt surprisingly refreshed.

Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her back to check her birthmark, which had seemingly been the cause of her previous pain. Sighing with relief when she touched it and it didn't hurt whatsoever, she slowly closed her eyes and fell back into the bed.

As she lay there she started to hear things. The low hum of voices in the far off distance, a dog barking to come in, a pan sizzling as it cooked... She let in a deep breath through her nose... Bacon. She could hear everything, smell everything, feel everything. For some reason she stayed calm, even though she was in some strangers house with all these knew abilities.

The pinkette suddenly noticed that she could not hear her heartbeat, nor the blood rushing through her veins. Her hand flew to the left side of her chest. She waited a second.

Not one beat.

"You're up." A familiar voice came from the door.

"How.." She started to question the raven haired boy, Sasuke she thinks was his name.

The question wasn't just one. It was many. How could she do these things? How didn't she have a heartbeat? Was she dead? Where was she? What happened? What was she... ?

His eyes softened slightly from his stern unemotional facade. Honestly did he really think she wouldn't run him down with millions of questions?

"The birthmark on your back. It's not.. It's not really a birthmark it's a sign from the legend that tells us who the chosen one is. You, are the chosen one..."

"The- the chosen one?" She questioned, her brows furrowed and forehead creased in worry and confusion.

"Our queen. At the age of 16 we started to search for you. When we started to get close your 'birthmark' started to pain you. Your powers have been blocked or rather.. Subdue until now. When I started to near you they came to surface."

Sakura blinked several times. Taking in the shit that had just been dumped on her.

"Our queen? What do you mean by our, and how come I couldn't hear you come in the room? I can hear everything else, but not you.."

" Our, as in the demonic people. Or as modern society has dubbed it Vampires. All vampire are light on their feet, they do not make a sound."

"I'm a vampire queen?..." She snorted. "What next I have superpowers and I can fly?"

Sasuke arched a black brow at her retort. Did she not believe him? He looked at her more closely and realized one thing. Denial. She was In-denial. Sasuke shook his head, of coarse she would be any normal person.. Or rather vampire, would feel that way. She just had a lot of shit handed to her on a silver platter. He disregarded her sarcasm and went straight to it.

"The reality of it is; we have to train you. Your powers will come normally but you still cannot control then, especially those of a queen. Your instincts will kick in as well and you'll be ruling us sooner or later." He finished off handedly.

She seemed to blink a few times before looking down.

"This. This is real. You're telling me the truth aren't you?" It wasn't so much of a question than a statement.

"Yes..." He abruptly went on one knee and put a hand over his heart. "My.. Queen."

A throwing knife sliced through the air, hitting right in the middle of the dart board.

"Well damn pinky, who'd of known you would be so good at throwing knives? We should play darts together sometime." Kisame chuckled at playing darts with a female. Haha.. Females.

The blue haired man had instantly taken a liking to Sakura when he'd met her. He'd called her pinky before she could even introduce herself and he'd found himself thrown across the room. One black eye and two shattered ribs later, they where on great terms.

It had only been a day and she'd been introduced to everyone one in the house cough*Mansion*cough.

Tenten a girl who almost rivalled her skills with throwing knives and every other weapon for that matter, had been the first female she'd been introduced to, they'd hit it off from the start. That's kinda how they ended up in the weapons room.

Ino, who they'd met on the way, was more of the slow torturing kind of girl, which Sakura respected fully. They didn't really start off well considering they'd already nicknamed each other pig and forehead. Sasuke had explained his brother was currently out of the house cough*castle*cough but he'd be back soon.

She'd met Hinata, a very shy girl but nice and more outgoing when you got to know her. She actually opened up quite quickly to Sakura, Kisame kept going off about how it was the influence of the royal blood line in her. Bottom line, Kisame's an idiot.

Hinata hadn't come with them, before they could leave her, she picked up something on 'stupid blondes and their ramen'.

"Tch, I can do way better." Tenten quipped before throwing several knives at the board. All four landed with a thunk into the wood. Bulls eye.

"Oh yeah?" The pinkette retorted quickly. Not wasting a second, she threw three knives upward with the handles facing down and threw her other three at the newly established boards that where replaced in seconds, catching the three in the air she threw them as well. All hitting directly in the middle.

Ino laughed, Tenten huffed and Kisame snorted.

"Cough Show off cough" he muttered stupidly.

Sakura turned to look at him, "Oh you think you can do better?" She whipped tauntingly.

"Nope, I'm more of a... Up close and personal, smashing your face in, kind of guy." He responded with ease.

"Cough excuses cough". Sakura teased.

Kisame, being his idiotic self, took this as a challenge and walked over to the table that head the knives.

"Kisameeeeee." Tenten groaned. "The last time you did this you got seriously hurt." It would seemed this wasn't the first time he'd done this.

Already holding the knife wrong, Kisame raising his hand to throw.

"No! That's how you hold it you'll hurt yourself!" Sakura warned.

"Just watch, I can do it." Kisame puffed proudly, so sure of his abilities.

"I said stop." Sakura's voice held authority this time. One look at her and you know, she was not one to go against.

Kisame's whole form turned to her, something akin to fear shone in his eyes and she kept her hard gaze on him until he was down on one knee like Sasuke, a hand fisted over his heart. Suddenly she blinked and took a step back.

What... What was that?

"K-Kisame, I-I'm so sorry, I-I don't know why.." She struggled to explain vehemently.

Kisame's form soften from its former rigidness but he didn't get up.

"You can get up you know.." She laughed nervously.

The blue haired man raised in a daze. His eyes glazed and scary held no emotion.

"K-Kisame...?" She questioned.

"It's your power." Came a voice similar to Sasuke's- only deeper, more masculine. Without turning she guessed it was his older brother, she could hear his steady breaths come closer to her... Wait- breathing? He must be doing it on purpose because she'd forgot to breath for about an hour before realizing it. It would seem he was making an effort to make her feel more comfortable, wow... Her mind was waaaaaaay more enhanced it wasn't even funny.

"A queens authority rules over all-" He let his onyx stare fall on his partner.

"Kisame's just not used to.. Women holding authority over him. He's what ms. Yamanaka over there would call a 'sexist pig'" He smirked lightly at Ino as she rolled her eyes. He continued. "None of us are used to it actually, it's been some time since we've had an official ruler." He concluded.

"I see..." She cast a glance at Kisame apologizing through her eyes, he sent her a quick reassuring smile signalling to her that it was okay.

An awkward silence sounded through he room, and of coarse Tenten was the first to break the ice.

She reached up onto her tippy toes and slid the dagger out of the blue haired vampires grip.

"I think we've established that you won't be touching these any time soon."


End file.
